Vacuum pumps and abetment tools are ubiquitously used in semiconductor processing for ensuring a clean and specific processing environment as well as for controlling and regulating various gas flows at specific vacuum pressure and waste gas treatment.
In semiconductor processing, as the need to prioritize energy increases, the energy reduction effort does not include just energy reduction in the process but also energy reduction in the process equipment. Vacuum pumps and abetment tools play an important role among process equipment in semiconductor processing.
Hence, the reduction of the energy used by a vacuum pump and abetment tools would help reduce the energy in a process and the vacuum pump controller plays an important role as to the energy used by a vacuum pump and abetment tools. In addition, the controller also controls the vacuum pump and abetment tools, including hydrogen fuel/nitrogen purge gas flows and/or exhaust diversion, thereby playing a role in maximizing energy saved.
From the foregoing, it is desirable to provide an improved controller for reducing energy from pump speed and purge or dilution gas flows and exhaust air into subfab apparatus or accessories (e.g. vacuum pump, dry or wet abetment) during semiconductor processing.